


Smoking Weed Headcanons

by BeepBeepTimeToFloat



Series: Pennywise One Shots [13]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Humor, M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Smoking, headcanons, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 12:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeepBeepTimeToFloat/pseuds/BeepBeepTimeToFloat
Summary: A friend requested some headcanons for Pennywise getting high for the first time and here we are.





	Smoking Weed Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr for more ridiculousness @BeepBeepTimeToFloat

Pennywise’s first time getting high:

-He smells something strange the minute you walk into the sewer.  
-By the time you reach him, he’s losing his shit trying to figure out what it could be.  
-He grabs your shoulders and sniffs, finding the source of the smell in your hands.  
-“What is this?”   
-You explain it’s a joint.  
-“I’ve eaten several joints. This is not a joint.”  
-You tell him it’s not that kind of joint. It’s the kind you smoke.  
-“Smoke?”  
-You roll your eyes and take a seat on his stage, removing a lighter from your pocket.   
-You barely get it lit before the lighter is snatched from your hands. He spends a solid five minutes just playing with it because FIRE.  
-“It smells worse now. Are you trying to eat it??”  
-He’s fascinated with the fact that smoke comes out of your mouth.  
-“Let me try!”  
-BIG TOKE.  
-Lots of coughing and sputtering.  
-You grab his arm before he can toss it into the water because he’s angry at it.  
-You hold the smoke in and pull him to you, pressing your lips against his to blow it into his mouth.  
-Horny boii   
-Then he starts to feel it.  
-“Human… Human! Why do I feel like a noodle?”  
-He wants more. WAAAAAY more.   
-Finishes the entire joint on his own.  
-CONSTANT GIGGLING.  
-Laying on his back staring up at the top of the sewer.  
-“Human… The bodies are floating, human.”  
-“They always float, Pennywise.”  
-Stares at his hand in front of his face for at least ten minutes.  
-“Why do humans have five fingers? Why not six? Or Eight?”  
-HUNGRY.  
-Tries to get up to go hunt and face plants because LONG LEGS.  
-More giggling.  
-Just lays where he fell until you go roll him over.  
-Finally mellows out and just stares off into space.  
-Drooling everywhere.  
-“Did… Did you know that you’re my favorite human? That’s why I haven’t eaten you yet.”  
-Eventually falls asleep.  
-Wakes up thinking he’s been out for 27 years.  
-“Human! You’re not dead!”  
-Once you explain to him he was literally asleep for like, an hour, he starts giggling.  
-“Let’s do it again!”


End file.
